


Little things

by XSanversW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Alex notices Maggie's little things.





	Little things

There is this hole thing about Maggie that Alex relizes after spend some time with her. This little things that Maggie does around her or gestures that she has that Alex finds absolutely cute.  
  
Maggie's smile.

Her smile is breathtaking to Alex, but she has this smile only for her. It is softer, It's a truer smile. The way Maggie smiles at her when she thinks that Alex is not paying attention.

The way Maggie smiles when Alex does the breakfast and never missing the _gross_ when she hand the bagle double toasted to her.  
  
The lazy smile in Maggie’s face when she wakes up with the smell of fresh coffee. The sight of Alex standing in front of her with two mugs in hand.

The cocky smile in Maggie’s face when she finally could win a pool game against Alex.  
  
And specially the grin of Maggie's face after they had sex. The so proud grin that Alex always accomplish to erase.  
  
But Alex could recognize her awkward smile, her _I-really-don't-want-to-be-here_ smile. And Alex always takes Maggie's hand between her hands and gives her a real smile, comforting her.  
  
Maggie’s concentration face.

It's the cuter thing that Alex had seen. She first noticed it when she handed the San Valentine's letter that her mother had sent to her. The way she pokes her tongue out, frowning slightly her eyebrows, titling her head.

When Alex starts rambling about a new discovery on the lab about some alien tech and Maggie tries to keep up with all the things that Alex is saying.

Or the way she looks at the files when she is trying to crack a specially difficult case. And Alex always sits by her side on the couch, kissing her girlfriend’s temple making Maggie look at her, always with a smile on her face. So Alex will dragg her to the kitchen to eat something and try to distract her for a little while.  
  
Maggies touch.

Her touch changes according the situation. Maggie has the ‘ _work touch’_ that is always an arm around her waist, a hand wrapped in her bicep, a soft touch, making clear that they are together but never crossing the profecional line.

The way that Maggie squeez her tight under the table when Eliza comes to visit them, and Alex feels pressure and her hole body starts to tense up, and with just this little squeez from Maggie all her body relaxes.  
  
The way that Maggie hold her during game night, the two of them cuddling on the couch, Maggie making small circles in Alexs back, making Alex sleepy, completly under Maggis spell.  
  
The desesperated but gentle touch she has during sex after a specially a hard day, when they needed a remainded that they are alive. They are fine. They are together.  
  
The soft and delicate touch she has during sex when she takes her time with Alex. Kissing all the skin she can. Taking her time to appreciate and love the woman under her. Taking her time to explore and make Alex beg for her to _really_ touch her.  
  
But she also know when Maggie tensses up and thightens her grip on Alexs hand when she is uncomfrontable. And Alex will always put a hand in her lower back, grounding her, making her know that she is there with her.  
  
So yeah, Alex noticed all this little things about Maggie. But this wasn't even close all the things that she wanted to discover about Maggie. And she is planning to say that to her.

She just have to find the right moment to give Maggie the ring she bought a week ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestion or something that you'd like me to write, please leave it on the comments! (Kudos are love ;D)


End file.
